


Bee Charmer

by Winxy



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gen, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 12:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11668821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winxy/pseuds/Winxy
Summary: The reader is a transfer student to Hopes Peak.  They are a super high school level bee keeper.  After a tragedy happens, they come together to solve the problem.





	Bee Charmer

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Y/N means 'your name' and R/G means 'reader's gender'. This applies to any and all genders.

The American campus of Hope’s Peak was behind you and the Japanese campus was waiting for you with open arms. You were told that the Japanese campus was better suited for your specific talent of bee keeping and offered a spot with the 77th class. You immediately accepted with no regard for your family-they never even tried to understand you and your fascination with bee keeping anyway. Your honey was a much sought after commodity around the globe and you made decent money off it but not nearly enough steady income to rent out a place where you could legally and safely keep the bees. Now you had the dorms and bee keeping area for free.

At the Tokyo airport, a bright faced young woman in a housekeeper’s uniform was holding up a sign with your name on it and when you presented yourself she gave you a big hug-something that you didn’t immediately return the gesture purely because you were unsure of what to do in the situation. Your family didn’t give you hugs or affection and you resisted the urge to cringe away. You wanted to make a good first impression and the woman said “It’s so good to finally meet you! I am Chisa Yukizome, your teacher! I understand that you speak fluent Japanese?”

“Yes, ma’am” you said reserved “I started learning how to speak it the day I found out about my transfer but I still have some problems with kanji.”

“We can help you with that! Let’s hurry! The rest of the class has set up a welcoming party for you at school!”

“W-what?” was all you could get out before she excitedly pulled you to a waiting taxi and whisked you off to Hope’s Peak Academy. You couldn’t believe you were being showed this much attention when you were cast off from the rest of the family just for being different. An unfamiliar feeling began to flutter in your belly, the term being ‘having butterflies’ was an appropriate expression. Miss Yukizome knocked on the door to the class and opened wide, the rest of the students seemingly happy to see you. It was unexpected but greatly appreciated, and they wanted a demonstration of your talent. The school had already set up the hives and protective suit for you, but you didn’t even take a second glance at the suit or the hives.

Instead you headed for a hive of wild bees in a hollowed-out tree trunk with a glass jar in hand. You could feel the tension mounting behind you as you approached the wild bees, but you knew that you had to remain calm and keep breathing normally or the bees would swarm and start attacking. If you were calm, they were calm. The hole in the tree had bees crawling out and buzzing around it, you kept to your routine and reached inside for a honey comb. Your probing fingers soon found it and you gave a gentle pull, a chunk coming clean off. You gingerly placed the comb in the empty jar and gave a wave to your new classmates to signal you were okay.

As you walked back to them, you noticed that a few pressed back against the wall. You then noticed the sensation of millions of tiny legs crawling on your skin, looking down you see that half your body is covered in an armor of honey bees. This to you is a common occurrence so you just gently knock them off and they flew back to their hive. Miss Yukizome inspected your body to make sure you were unharmed and seemed shocked that you didn’t have one single bee sting on your body. “I’ve never been stung, its like they know I mean them no harm” you shrugged. You expected the other students to be completely repulsed by you, but instead they all started exclaiming that you were so cool.  
After the demonstration, the chief student Teruteru looted some plastic spoons from the cafeteria and insisted on tasting the freshly acquired honey. All the students got a small taste of what you had to offer, some of them pleading to buy some off you. You said “Yes, of course but when I gather more! I’ve only set up the hives!” They agreed and you had more money coming in than ever before.

Half a year later, you noticed that your bees were dying at an alarming rate. First it was just one but then it became a dozen a day. You were growing worried that they had caught some bee disease that was killing them off. When you went out by yourself to inspect the surrounding area, you stopped dead in your tracks with horror. There are not many things that make you scared, but this was one of them-a swarm of wasps was attacking your bees. You foolishly acted without thinking and tried to swat the wasps away, only to be stung. The thing is about wasps, when they sting they do not lose their stingers and die like bees do. They just keep on stinging. You felt the venom from the stings flowing through your body and passed out. 

In your semi-comatose state, you felt yourself being lifted and dragged away. Distant, incoherent shouting trickled into your mind before the sweet, blissful goddess that was unconsciousness took you into her loving embrace. When you woke up, it had been two weeks since it happened. You woke up to Miss Yukizome by your side in a chair, sleeping fitfully. You opened your eyes and said her name, she looked up quickly and shocked to see you awake. “Y/N-san! You’re awake!” she picked up the phone and called the class, soon you heard a stampede of running feet in the hallway as the door to your room slid open and everybody flooded into the room asking questions non-stop.  
When you became fully aware, you politely asked “Everyone please quiet down! What happened?”

According to Nanami, this is how it all happened: Kuzuryuu and Pekoyama were just arriving at school when they heard you screaming and saw you flailing. They had hurried to see what was available to stop the wasps from stinging you, and the only thing they found was a garden hose. So they hosed you down and the wasps went away. They tried to wake you but you were far gone, and they feared you were dead. Pekoyama felt for a pulse and found a faint one. They carried you in between them and got to the nurse’s office. Tsumiki treated you initially so the venom wouldn’t spread and they had to call a doctor for a more detailed examination.

“Wait! What about my bees?!” you asked excitedly and everyone looked down with uncomfortable silence.

Souda stepped forward and said “The wasps wiped them out…I’m sorry…”

You felt like someone had punched you in the gut, all you managed to say was “get out…” you had meant to say it in a politer manner, but they all knew you just wanted some space so they obliged your wishes. Two days later you returned to class to see a set of jars on your desk of bee larvae.  
Under the jars there was a note “We managed to find some unhatched bee eggs in the hives, they’re not much but they’re something. Signed the 77th Class” you looked up teary eyed and thanked them. You knew how to care for the larvae so they grew into healthy bees, and in no time your hives were full again and producing honey two fold. But you knew that the class was keeping a secret from you…

How it really happened:

Peko and Fuyuhiko were walking to the school, both of them discussing family business when they heard screaming. “What the fuck?!” he said as they both thought that someone was being attacked, but were both lost for words when they found the transfer student being swarmed by wasps. “Shit! Shit! What do we do?!” he shouted to Peko.

“Young Master! There’s the hose!” she pointed to it and picked it up, aiming the nozzle at the bee keeper “Turn it on!” he did as he was asked and the water pressure had blasted off the swarm, killing some of the wasps and pushing back the rest of them. When it was safe to approach, they both rolled R/G over and were momentarily taken aback from all the welts from their body. But Peko had shaken off the initial shock and felt for a pulse.

“Do you feel anything?!” Fuyuhiko asked excitedly.

“Quiet!” she snapped sharply and felt. She was relieved to feel a small pulse “R/G is still alive! We must get R/G to Tsumiki-san!” she put one of your arms over her shoulder and looked at Fuyuhiko “I cannot carry R/G by myself!” he recovered and took your other arm and together they walked you to the classroom.

The class was having a party when Fuyuhiko kicked the door down and Miss Yukizome shrieked “What happened to Y/N-san?!”  
“R/G got stung to shit by wasps! We need medical help now!” Fuyuhiko explained.

The class went into action and pushed the desks to one side of the room to give ample space needed for treatment. Tsumiki went into nurse mode and assessed the situation quickly “I can give antidote and help with the swelling, but we need a doctor for a more accurate assessment….” she advised, Miss Yukizome on the phone with the hospital before even being told to do so.

After you had been taken away to be fully treated, the class waited eagerly to hear from the hospital for a full diagnosis. When the phone rang, Miss Yukizome hadn’t even waited a full ring to answer “Hello?! Yes this is she! How is Y/N-san?!” she listened closely and she calmed down. “I-I see…thank you…” she hung up, with a defeated look on her face.

Kazuichi asked “Is R/G okay?!”

“Y/N-san will be…they were able to stop the venom from spreading, but R/G hasn’t regained consciousness. They weren’t able to remove the venom from the system but were able to dilute it so it wouldn’t cause any permanent damage. They said that R/G body has to fight it on its own now…all we have to do now it wait…”

Nekomaru slammed his fist on the desk “Damnnit! There’s not a damn thing we can do about it?!”

“I will stay by Y/N-san’s side until R/G regains consciousness. In the meantime, Mr. Kizakura will be your teacher…” 

Three days had passed with no word on your condition, and the wasps had regrouped around the bee hives. Within two more days, the entire population of bees had been wiped out and the wasps had taken over. It was in the evening on the sixth day you were out of commission and Gundam couldn’t take the presence of the invasive species any longer. He had gathered gasoline and doused all the hives and threw a lit match onto the area. The whole class watched as the hives burned and the wasps burning with them, their tiny bodies blazing like fireflies in the darkening sky. Nagito asked “What are we going to tell Y/N-san?”

“The truth” Mahiro said “but not necessarily the whole truth. Leave out that we burned the hives and build new ones” they spent the next eight days rebuilding the hives just as they were and had ordered honey bee larvae for next day delivery over the internet. On the fourteenth day, the phone rang and Akane answered it.

She listened and said “Are you sure?! Yes, I’ll tell them! Thanks Teach!” she slammed down the phone “Y/N’s awake!” Miss Yukizome had you moved to the recovery room at the school so that when you woke up, you’d be in familiar surroundings. She also had a not-so-pleasant phone conversation with your mother in America.  
After she was given an explanation of what happened, your mother told Miss Yukizome over the phone “Let R/G die” and she hung up the phone, no chance for Miss Yukizome to respond. Your teacher had noticed that you would change the subject when asked about your family or would avoid talking about family altogether. Now she knew why, tears of anger welling in her eyes and biting the corner of her lip so hard it bled. She would be the mother you needed, even if it killed her. When you stirred and called her name, she was genuinely happy to see you alright.

You knew that the whole class was lying to you, but you didn’t care. They were your family now, and you couldn’t be happier.


End file.
